Just Another Story
by Incendia Glacies
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor's story might be over, but the Twelfth Doctor's story is just beginning, it's just another chapter in the Doctor's life. A series of unrelated oneshots/drabbles revolving around Twelve/Clara. First up: Twelve/Clara in Disneyland as prompted by tumblr user Reveriecauchemar.


**And here we are! My first prompt ever. Disneyland! It didn't turn out as nicely as I'd hoped. But it was definitely a learning experience. This can be taken as whouffaldi or just Twelve/Clara friendship. It's up to the reader.**

**Credit for the idea as follows:**

**Tumblr user **_**Reveriecauchemar **_**prompted: Pretty please with a cherry on top, could you write about twelve taking Clara to Disneyland in either the fifties or sixties and they get a tour from Walt?**

**Also I think tumblr users **_**Capaldiem **_**and her friend **_**LouiseAndCapaldi **_**(please correct me if I'm wrong) came up with the whole Twelve/Clara at Disneyland thing first, so thanks to them.**

**I don't remember the user, but someone posted fanart of Twelve and Clara and Disneyland wearing Mickey Mouse hats, so that's in here.**

**I also called inspiration from some of Disney's lines in the trailer for **_**Saving Mr. Banks.**_

**Now, without further ado, please enjoy this oneshot. As expected, I don't own **_**Doctor Who**_**.**

* * *

"You're so grumpy in this new body of yours! It's like we never have any fun anymore!" Clara complained.

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS controls, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in his angry Scottish accent.

Clara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Exactly what it sounded like. You're no fun anymore!" she accused pointing a finger at him.

The alien whirled around, glaring at her, "Not fun? What about Andakaralakis? That was fun! I mean there were three different types of weather in one place! Where else can you get a sandstorm and a blizzard along with a flood at the same time all from the safety of a viewing deck in your own hotel room? I thought it was a lot of fun! Great sight-seeing!"

"Oh yes, absolutely wonderful," Clara responded sarcastically, "Until the Judoon Platoon opened all the doors to the hotel to search for an alien fugitive that was hiding out in the hotel. It took me three days to get the sand out of my hair!"

"Okay, slight downer," the Doctor dismissed, "What about the time we went rafting?"

"Do you mean the time we went rafting in _lava_?" his companion demanded.

"So also bad?"

"Doctor! Lava and humans don't mix!"

"Okay alright, alright! Well I'm sure there was that one time with-"

"With the Cybermen? Or maybe the time the Sontarans attacked? And don't even get me started on those bloody Daleks!" Clara cut the man off, "Face it Doctor, every time we go out for an adventure there's some sort of attack on the planet and every time we save the world you get grumpier. It's not fun."

"I'm not some grumpy old man! You take that back!" the Doctor pouted and leaned against his console.

Clara laughed, "I didn't call you old! Calm down." She knew how temperamental this new doctor was about his silver hair. Clara didn't mind it one bit. Smiling, she skipped over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his middle; the Doctor went stiff.

"My sincerest apologies," Clara said (though the Doctor wasn't sure how sincere she was – he could practically hear the smirk in her voice), "I shouldn't have let you think you're old. Clearly you're still a giant twelve year old on the inside. I mean look at the way you're pouting!"

"Oh shut up!" the Doctor hushed her, "And are you going to let go of me any time soon? For the hundredth time: I don't like hugging!"

Clara gripped him tighter, "Oh shut up!" she parroted, "You love _my_ hugs and you know it."

The Doctor awkwardly patted his companion on her back, hoping she would let him go soon. It felt strange to hug her when she only came up to his chest – and that was in heels. It wasn't his fault she was so short!

"Are you really that unhappy travelling with me now?" he asked quietly.

Clara pulled back sharply and met his blue eyes with a steely gaze of her own, "Oi, I didn't say that, so don't go thinking that!" she warned.

"But-"

"No 'but's about it, Doctor!" she curled her fingers around the lapels of his jacket, smoothing out any wrinkles she may have left from the overbearing hug, "Listen, I love travelling with you. It's my absolute favourite part of the week and I always look forward to it!"

"So do I," the alien gave her a soft smile.

"Exactly! So don't get any rubbish ideas in your head. All I'm saying, is that it would be nice to be able to go somewhere without getting attacked by aliens – so that we actually have time to enjoy ourselves! They always ruin your mood, and I don't like seeing you get upset. Seeing you sad makes me sad too. We should take a vacation from saving the universe and just…I don't know, go somewhere happy!"

"Happy?" the Doctor questioned incredulously.

"Happy." Clara confirmed.

"Very well then Ms. Oswald. Your wish is my command. One trip to the happiest – and funnest – place in the universe, coming right up!"

Clara laughed as she watched the Timelord spin around the console, pulling and pressing things here and there. The TARDIS lit up with excitement as the madman hurtled them towards their new destination.

* * *

"And here we are! The happiest and most magical place in the universe!" the Doctor stepped out of the blue box waving his arms in a huge flourish.

"Where are we? It's loud, and it's crowded," Clara squinted as she looked around her, "Wait a minute. They're all humans, Doctor did you bring me back to Earth? What's the point of having a time-travelling alien who's supposed to be showing me the stars if he's just going to bring me back to my home planet?"

The Doctor heaved a great sigh and dropped his arms, "My dear girl, have you always complained this much? It's rather annoying really."

"Oi! Don't call me a girl! I am a grown woman, Doctor!" Clara chastised.

The Doctor smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders, weaving her through the crowd, "Sorry love, I suppose you are considered a grown up by human standards. But this is Disneyland – opening day to be exact – and everyone feels young over here!"

"We're in America?" Clara asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Tell the woman you've brought her to the best theme park in the history of the universe and she asks for confirmation of the country. Yes, Clara. Disneyland, America, planet Earth, sometime in the 1950's if I'm not mistaken. Any other questions?"

"Well there's no need to get all sassy!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself. Clearly some of you rubbed off onto this regeneration. Now come on, I don't want to miss his speech."

"Who's speech?" Clara questioned as her alien dragged her by the arm through the throng of people.

"Haven't you been paying attention at all? Honestly, humans! Zero attention span! It's Disneyland, Clara. Walt Disney is about to give a speech. Now come on!" he gave her a final tug as they made it to the front of the throng, right behind Mr. Disney himself as he began addressing the cameras in front of him.

"Oh my stars. That's Walt Disney!" Clara exclaimed wide-eyed.

"I know!" the Doctor his face filled with glee, as it always was when meeting his idols, "True visionary. Created a never ending empire, it's absolutely mind blowing! I mean, honestly Clara can you imagine-"

"Doctor, be quiet! I'm trying to hear him speak!"

The Doctor huffed and grumbled under his breath, his arms crossing like a petulant child having a temper tantrum for being ignored. His frowns only lessened when he felt Clara lean her weight against his side; he gave a small smile and swung an arm around his companion's waist with a practiced ease.

* * *

"To all who come to this happy place; welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past...and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams and the hard facts that have created America...with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world. Thank you," Walt Disney spoke to the cameras, turning away when he finished.

"That was Walt Disney. _The_ Walt Disney. Oh my stars," Clara breathed still star-struck by the fact that she was standing only a few feet away from such a legend.

The Doctor grinned and took her hand, "Come on, let's go say hi!"

"What? No, Doctor we can't just-"

"Honestly Clara, I'm starting to think the only reason you're not having fun is because you're such a spoilsport yourself!" the Doctor interrupted.

Before Clara could respond, they were stopped by security.

"Sorry, Sir, but you don't have authorized access," the man stopped them.

The Doctor sighed as he saw Disney just a few steps in front of them. He started patting his blue jacket, "Aha!" the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and flashed it in front of the man, "I think you'll find we have complete and total access. In fact, Mr. Disney promised us a personal tour," the Doctor winked at Clara.

The stranger's eyes widened, "Yes, of course. My deepest apologies, Sir, Madame. Please, come with me."

The guard turned and started walking in Disney's general direction.

"What do you think he saw on the paper?" Clara whispered frantically.

"Not a clue. Psychic paper, after all. But I'm guessing he thought we were someone important – Walt! Great to see you again!" the Doctor greeted the creator as he gave the man a firm handshake.

"Doctor! How have you been?" Walt smiled as he returned the welcome, "And who's this beautiful, young woman?"

"This is my…friend, Clara Oswald," the alien gestured towards his human, stumbling over how to word their relationship. They were in the fifties after all; some may find it strange for a man of his age to accompany such a young woman.

Clara didn't seem the least bit perturbed, just shell-shocked, "Hello, Mr. Disney." Clara extended her hand to shake the older man's hand, while simultaneously glaring at the Doctor. The Timelord took it to mean that Clara was upset that he had met Walt Disney beforehand, without her. He merely shrugged in response; really he was nearly 2,000 years old, he had to have met the man at some point!

Walt grabbed Clara's hand and pulled the woman into a hug, "Now there, you gotta call me Walt!" Clara shrieked in surprise but excitedly returned the hug.

"So what do you think? Disneyland, happiest place on Earth. A place where even the adults can relieve their childhood," Walt said.

"It's amazing! I mean I've never been-"

"To such an amazing theme park before!" the Doctor cut her off, before she could say she had never been to Disneyland before, after all it was opening day! "As it is, we were hoping to get a tour."

"Well of course you were! After all, how often will a person get to say they've been to Disneyland with Walt Disney? Come on, I'll show you all the best rides!"

* * *

"Come on Doctor! I want to go on the Carrousel next!" Clara tugged on her companion's arm.

"Honestly Clara, we just went on the tea cup ride! How much more spinning is there going to be?"

"You'd think you'd be used to it with the way you fly the TARDIS!" Clara narrowed her eyes. The Doctor yelled petulantly.

"Now come on Doctor, you're not that old. Clara, don't forget, you still have to try out 'Peter Pan's Flight'. I have a good feeling about that one," Walt joined the conversation.

"Oh most definitely! Do you think you can take us on the Snow White ride also?" Clara asked.

"Of course! Now come on, the carrousel awaits," Walter led the way through the thick crowd. The people parted and pulled the celebrity into side conversations as they walked through.

"I don't want to go on another spinning ride!" the Doctor grumbled.

Clara looped an arm around the Doctor's and leaned against him as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Oh come on Doctor, please? Don't be so grumpy, this is our day off. I want to enjoy it, and I would absolutely love it if you went on the ride with me."

The Doctor huffed and rolled his eyes, "The things I do for you. Alright, I'll go on the ride with you."

Clara squealed and hugged the Doctor's side, feeling his body go rigid. He always did that in hugs.

"Stop that already!" the Doctor attempted to peel her body away from his. Clara giggled and grabbed the alien's hand instead, pulling him on to the platform of the carrousel.

"You take that horse, I want the white one!" Clara pointed as she mounted her chosen horse. The Doctor sighed and did as he was told, looking up he saw Walt holding a camera.

"Oi! Walt, what are you doing with that?" the Doctor snapped.

"Just taking a picture. Come on, smile Doctor. You're in the happiest place on Earth. Besides, I bet Clara a twenty that she couldn't get you on a horse. I thought she'd like a memento of her winnings," Disney answered as the camera flashed.

The Doctor blinked, accustoming himself to the light again before turning back to glare at his partner. The British human tossed him an innocent smile.

"Oh don't look at me like that Doctor! It's just a little bit of fun. Now turn around, the ride's about to start," Clara said.

Right on cue the music started up and the horses bobbed up and down as they travelled in repetitive circles. Honestly, the Doctor didn't understand all the fuss about the rides; but he quite enjoyed the sound of Clara's laugh and the way her eyes sparkled with delight. So maybe it was a lot of fun.

As the Doctor got off after the ride ended, his legs wobbled. Apparently this new body had to work on its balance. Clara came up next to him and placed a hand on his arm to steady him.

"Now come on you two. Clara, you wanted to go on the Snow White ride, right? We have to walk a ways to get there," Walter called them.

"Coming!" Clara replied. Squeezing the Doctor's arm the woman grinned and followed the creator of the park to their next adventure.

* * *

"Okay then, I hate to leave you two, but the day has to end sometime," Walt stopped them in front of the castle. They had gone on almost every ride and the sun was just setting. Clara hadn't realized how tiring a day at a theme park could be. After spending so much time running with the Doctor she didn't think anything could be as exhausting – apparently she was wrong.

"Oh alright," Clara conceded.

"Don't worry, fun's not over yet. We're doing a fireworks show tonight, so don't miss it. It should be starting soon actually," Walter reassured the girl.

"Oh, I'm sure Clara would love a picture. What do you say Walt?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes please!" Clara gasped.

"Oh alright. But you gotta wear the hat, Doctor!" Walter bargained.

"No, absolutely not! I am not wearing that-"

"Oh shut up Doctor!" Clara interrupted him. Rising to her tiptoes Clara pushed the Doctor's shoulders down and shoved the Mickey Mouse adorned hat onto his head. Now they matched.

Disney laughed and stood in between the pair, an arm around both and asked a random passerby to take the picture of them. They took quite a few shots, some with funny poses and some just standing and smiling.

At the end of it all, Walter turned to them to bid them goodbye.

"Clara Oswald, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you," Walt grinned at her.

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine. It was truly an honour to get to know you. Thank you for the amazing day. It was truly magical!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" turning to the Doctor he added, "And thank you Doctor. It was wonderful to see you again. You should really stop by more often, I'm sure my girls would love it."

"I'll see what I can do," replied the Doctor.

"See that you do. And keep a tight hold of this one," Walter gestured to Clara, "She's definitely a keeper. You two enjoy the fireworks, and make sure the next time you come back you come by and see me again."

The three of them finished up their farewells and Clara waved as the legendary man walked off into the mass.

"Come on, let's go find a seat for the fireworks," the Doctor said offering his human an arm which she graciously accepted.

"Did you have fun today, Doctor?" Clara asked as she sat down next to the Timelord, ready to view the spectacle.

"Of course I did, why? Didn't you?"

"No, I mean I did. But, it's just that you were complaining the entire time. I thought that maybe a day without fighting a bunch of big scary aliens would make you less stressed and grumpy. I wanted you to have fun for once."

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look, "I had plenty of fun. The day was exceedingly entertaining. My dearest Clara, you of all people know that I complain about everything, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy myself."

"So you had fun then?" Clara asked again.

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed exasperated, then softly continued, "I always have fun when I'm with you. Even when there are big, scary aliens to fight off. What about you? Did today live up to your expectations?"

"No," Clara said with a straight face. The Doctor was almost taken aback before Clara's face split into a grin, "Today was so much better than anything I could have ever imagined. But after all the walking today, I might need a vacation from our vacation."

"Well we have a time machine, anything's possible," the Doctor quipped.

Clara smiled and rested her head against the silver-haired man's shoulder, "Thank you for today, Doctor. I think it was absolutely the most perfect day ever!"

And when Clara leaned up to press a kiss to the Timelord's cheek under the exploding colours in the sky, well the Doctor couldn't help but agree with her description of the day.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

**And there we have it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you did, that way I'll continue to post some more headcanons.**

**Also, feel free to send me some Twelve/Clara prompts. I like the challenge of writing them, it's an amazing experience.**

**Thanks to everyone! :D**


End file.
